Why Rabbits Shouldn't Have Wands
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: Sirius loses Sirius Junior in Diagon Alley. And, unfortunately for him, Gen is also there. He has to find the rabbit, or face her wrath.


Title: Why Rabbits Shouldn't Have Wands

Summary: Sirius loses Sirius Junior in Diagon Alley. And, unfortunately for him, Gen is also there. He has to find the rabbit, or face her wrath.

Note: I have bunnies! I have a black one, named James! So, therefore, I'm interested in ideas for more Sirius Junior/James time.

Sirius Black was aimlessly wandering around Diagon Alley, a large rabbit tucked under his arm. The rabbit was not too pleased with this and would much rather have been home, under the coffee table or on Sirius's bed, instead of in this hot weather.

He kept trying to wriggle out of his owner's grasp and he finally found his chance.

As they passed by Madam Malkin's, a large group of teen witches, no doubt buying their new dress robes, came out. And Sirius Junior wriggled out of Sirius's grasp and hopped away as Sirius was jostled, and stared at with interest, by the witches.

"Oh, great." Sirius grumbled, catching sight of the fleeing rabbit and chasing after him.

But once more, the rabbit lost his owner in the crowd.

So Sirius began the tiring search for the rabbit, bending and checking under bins, in cauldrons, in the shops.

As he searched around Quality Quidditch Supplies, he found himself face-to-face with the very last person he wanted to see when searching for Sirius Junior.

"What are you doing?" Gwendolyn Moore demanded, her hands on her hips as she stared at him, knowing full-well he was trying to clean up some mess he had caused.

"Um, well... I, ah, lost something." Sirius muttered sheepishly, trying to avoid her gaze.

"Lost what?" she asked.

"Um... the rabbit." Sirius chuckled meekly.

"Let me get this straight: you brought my bunny to Diagon Alley, and YOU LOST HIM?" she hissed.

"Yeah..." Sirius said softly, cowering in fear. Then he stopped himself. "Wait, I can cower later. Right now, I need to find him before Ollivander turns him into a wand or something!"

Gen sighed softly and shook her head as Sirius raced down the street. Then she began her own search for the rabbit.

Who had indeed found himself in Ollivanders. But he was not in a wand. So far, he had avoided Ollivander, who, thankfully, did not have a customer and was in the back of the shop.

Sirius Junior hopped to a pile of fallen wands the shop owner had not yet gotten around to picking up and sniffed them.

They didn't smell too bad.

He cautiously took a nibble. Then another. And another. And another.

They didn't taste too bad, either.

As the rabbit nibble the wand, he was unaware of himself growing bigger and bigger by the second. Nor was he aware of his fur changing to a lilac shade.

Until Ollivander came from the back of the shop and found himself facing a large lilac rabbit who was eating his wands.

Which was about the time Gen and Sirius, Gen bickering with Sirius, who was only concerned with finding his rabbit, which was a first.

"There he is." Gen sighed wearily, massaging her temples. "Now go save him before Ollivander does something terrible to him."

She watched the scene inside the shop from the window, trying to stifle her giggles., and failing, miserably.

Sirius was obviously trying to convince Ollivander that the rabbit meant no harm, that he was simply hungry and would eat anything in sight as long as it smelled good.

Ollivander was torn between shock and confusion at seeing such a large rabbit, and anger, for the rabbit being in his shop in the first place. And for eating his wands.

Sirius managed to shrink Sirius Junior back to normal rabbit size and get rid of most of the lilac coloring on his fur as Ollivander shouted at him. He quickly scooped up the rabbit, tossed a handful of coins to Ollivander to pay for the wands Sirius Junior had eaten, and raced out of the shop.

"Well, I've been banned from Ollivanders." Sirius began casually as he joined Gen, who took Sirius Junior away from him and began to cuddle the rabbit. "Even James can't say that!"

"You know, you should really teach him to stop eating inappropriate things, such as paper... wands... your toes..." Gen trailed off, stroking between the rabbit's ears.

"Ah, he doesn't listen to me." Sirius said with a grin. "It's a good thing Remus can't have him in the loft. Otherwise he wouldn't be as spoiled as I've gotten him."

Gen stuck her tongue at Sirius and handed him the rabbit before Disapparating.

"Next week," Sirius told the rabbit as he tucked him back under his arm, getting ready to Disapparate himself, "Hogsmeade."


End file.
